


oh that? that's not the issue here!

by wolfflock (Hun__Sher)



Series: Failwolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is on important pack business, Drabble, Photo prompt, Scott who couldn't be there, Texting, and he's bored so he's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hun__Sher/pseuds/wolfflock
Summary: Derek had to jump in for Scott to represent the pack in some meeting and Stiles volunteered him. And they needed to take a bus.Derek is not happy about it and he lets Scott know in a series of texts.Based on a Hobrien photo.
Series: Failwolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/41375
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	oh that? that's not the issue here!

_I hate this already_

_Why did I let you talk me into this?_

Derek typed furiously and hit _send_ a bit more forcefully than necessary.

Scott’s reply came a second later.

**Because I’m literally in another state and I couldn’t have made it**

**But they need representatives of the pack there, so you agreed to go**

Derek huffed as he answered.

_Correction: Stiles agreed to go_

_And signed me up for it without asking me!_

**Semantics, Derek** , came the infuriating message from Scott. **Anyway, what is so bad about it?**

Derek stared at the screen, his teeth clenching as his knuckles turned white from the effort to keep his anger under control.

_Scott, you TOOK MY CAR_

_I am on a freaking bus with several dozens of people!_

_Do you have any idea what it’s like as a werewolf???!_

**Well, I’m sorry, but not everyone has a car, asshole**

**Stiles could have taken you**

_I AM NOT SITTING IN THAT DEATH TRAP FOR A 4-HOUR JOURNEY_

**That’s your problem, then, Derek**

**Millions of people take buses all around the world**

_Oh, just cut the crap, Scott. You’re enjoying this_

**What can I say. I’m not a good person**

_Stop fishing for compliments, it’s not a good look_

**But anyway, it can’t be that bad**

_Excuse you, but I can literally smell someone_

_Eating a horrendous salad full of mustard and pickles_

_2 cars from here!!!_

_There’s also someone listening to Rachmaninov by the door_

_At a volume that makes_ me _deaf even from this distance!_

_And I’m pretty sure the woman behind me is staring daggers at me_

_I can smell her disdain_

_Let me take a photo and see_

__  


_Yup, called it_

**Umm**

**Derek?**

_???_

**Stiles is drooling on your shoulder**

_Oh yeah. He fell asleep 5 minutes in_

_Why do you think I’m talking to you!?_


End file.
